


Only for tonight

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Awkward Christmas Dinners, Cheesy, Christmas, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, New Year, jani for best wingman lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Markus gets asked to pretend to be Jari's boyfriend. Markus agrees.After all, it's only necessary for one evening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, we all know how this is gonna end anyway.
> 
> Also, Happy New Year dear readers and travellers who stumbled upon this fanfic!  
> Hope y'all have a dashing 2019 :3

Markus just started up Red Dead Redemption 2 when he suddenly gets a surprise call from a friend.

 “Hey, Jari.”

“Markus, I need your help!” His friend sounds desperate and in panic, causing Markus to carefully lay down his controller and give all his attention to the drummer.

 “Calm down, Jari. What’s going on? Hey, breathe.”

“I-, I realize it’s almost Christmas and-,”

 “You forgot to buy Christmas presents?” Markus jokes.

“That too but I don’t have a partner!”

 “A partner?” Despite knowing Jari can’t see him, the bald man raises a questioning eyebrow.

 “Yes. Everyone else in my family always bring their partners to the dinner. But this is like the hundredth time I don’t bring someone in.”

 “You’re not that old,” the keyboardist chuckles.

“This is _serious_ business,” Jari snaps back. Yep, he sounds serious as can be.

 “The whole relationship thing?”

“Yes. It’s kind of a pride thing, really. I don’t want to be the _only_ guy in the family _again_ who has no partner,” Jari laments.

It’s followed by some silence as Markus is trying to figure out what Jari is trying to achieve here.

“So I think I got a solution anyway,” the younger musician cuts off the silence. “I was thinking _you_ could be my partner.”

 “But we’re no lovers?” Markus stammers, slightly blushing now by the thought that Jari sees him as the perfect candidate for this.

“I know. But my family doesn’t have to know that.”

 “ _Ahh, I see_. You want me to be your pretend-boyfriend?” Markus sniggers amused. There’s a short silence before Jari confirms.

 “Yes. Would you… mind? I mean, it’s only for one evening!”

“Well, I was going to celebrate Christmas on my own anyway. So… actually being with a friend might be fun for a change.”

 “Thank you so much!” Jari exclaims happily and Markus can see the smile through his friend’s tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get gayer from here on.

“Hey, Markus! It’s Jari again.”

 “Hi.”

“I was wondering…. Do you have any free time?”

 “Today?” Markus asks.

“Yes, today.”

 “Sure, shoot.”

“I still need to buy those Christmas presents and I was wondering if you’d like to tag along?”

 “Okay, why not? Will you pick me up or?”

“Of course. I’ll see you in an hour then!”

 

Jari arrives on time and the two drive off to the mall. It’s crowded, as expected on this Saturday afternoon.

 “So all I have to do, is be your boyfriend for one evening, right?” Markus asks.

His friend nods. “Yep. We might as well start to practice a little!” Before the keyboardist can catch up, Jari has his arm hooked into Markus’ arm already. It makes the taller man chuckle and then he takes his friend’s hand in his own, squeezing it tight.

 “Is this close enough?”

“Yes. Thank you!” Jari’s blushing too now as they walk through the mall.

 

They first have a stop at the perfumery.

 “What would you buy your mother?” Jari wants to know.

Kapu scratches the back of his head as he ogles the countless bottles of perfume with all kinds of different smells in them.

 “I always go for the sweetest scents. My mother is a calm person in general. What about yours?”

“It’s time you get to meet your to-be stepmother!” Jari exclaims.

 “Is there any way to help you, sirs?” one shop worker suggests with a smile.

“We’re looking for a nice Christmas present for my stepmother,” Markus replies, going up in his act.

 “Very well. Then I’d suggest to look into these special offers,” the shop worker shows the couple a few different sets of perfumes.

Once the woman leaves them alone Jari and Markus give each other a look. They chuckle as the woman really thought they were a couple.

 “What do you think, _partner_?” Jari asks.

“Well, I don’t always know. Maybe this package?”

 “Too expensive.”

“Oy, not wanting to pamper your mommy or what is this?” Kapu sniggers amused.

 “I’m not the richest man in the world. Besides, I planned on giving small presents. We all do that in the Salminen house.”

 “Okay, that’s noted for the next birthday of one of your parents then,” Markus nods.

 

Their next stop is at the special cheese shop where they also sell different sausages and other meat.

 “I suppose this is for your dad?” Markus guesses and Jari nods.

“Yes. He’s a salami kind of man.”

 “Taken right after your surname,” Markus jokes. It takes the drummer a second before he bursts out in laughter for the lame joke.

Kapu observes his friend’s wide smile. The folds around his warm eyes, the bared teeth because of his grin. It’s kind of cute, Markus concludes. The moment is over too soon and Jari is already paying for his second gift.

 

The hunt for his sisters’ presents is a bit more tricky. Markus is glad he doesn’t have that many siblings on that matter although he does enjoy the company of his own sister nonetheless.

 “You’ve never done this with your family?” Jari randomly asks.

“Nope. We’re not that into celebrating like this. Not meaning we don’t enjoy each other’s company.”

 “To each their own way of showing affection and all,” Jari nods understandingly.

 

After their shopping adventure, which took them surprisingly two and a half hour,  they lazily stroll back to the exit. They come across a photo booth and Markus stops to stare at it. His eyes trail to Jari’s and both musicians understand each other. F guys quickly walk over to the stall, drop their bags inside the booth and settle on the chairs.

 “The rest of this day is on me,” Markus says as he puts the coins in.

“Oh, now that I bought all those presents,” Jari fakes his mockery. Markus laughs and points at the cam.

 “Photo time.”

The first set is unprepared and not so good. Either Markus isn’t looking or Jari is looking in the wrong direction.

 “Second try.”

This time they make silly faces on purpose and when they add a third round in the booth, Markus initiates a surprise kiss on the cheek.

 “Wh-what was that for?” Jari stammers.

“I’m your lover now. I should act like it too,” Markus winks.

 “You’re already too good in this,” Jari cackles and pokes his friend before they finally exit the booth.

They put their shopping bags in the car and Markus suggests to have some snack before going home. The fake couple ends up in the ice cream shop where they share a large coupe d’amour.

 Jari wants to take the bill but Kapu stops him.

“This was on me, remember?”

 “Thanks. It truly was a nice afternoon with you, Markus!”

 “I should thank you for asking to come along!

 

\--

 

The week after their first time shopping as couple it’s the other way around. Markus shows up on Jari’s doorstep without warning.

 “Jari! There’s a lovely man waiting for you outside!”

“Who is it?” Jari exclaims in slight shock.

 “Markus. Isn’t he one of your bandmates?”

“Ah, yes! Tell him I’m coming!” Jari shouts on top of the stairs where he struggles to quickly put on his sneakers.

When he makes it downstairs his mother stops him and asks with a hiss: “So, Jari.. Is he also that, eh-”

 “Yes. My boyfriend! Gotta go now! Guess he’s here for some rehearsals!” the drummer smooches his mother’s cheek before running outside to Markus.

He jumps into the car and Markus rolls down the window. “I’ll bring your son back in one piece, ma’am!”

 Miss Salminen waves them goodbye and Jari then eyes his friend.

“What’s all the sudden fuzz about?”

 “You got a nice suit for Christmas?”

“Eh…”

 “Good. We’re going to buy one,” Markus explains with a smirk. “Besides. I think your mom likes me already. Does she know much about me?”

 “Only that you and I play in the same band. And that you’re kind of the leader together with Marko and Olli,” Jari mutters.

 “Okay.”

 

They drive a few more minutes and then arrive at a fancy looking tailor.

 “What about you?” Jari wants to know.

The guys walk inside and Markus greets the owner of the shop. “That’s secured already! Good afternoon, Jani!”

 “Good afternoon, Markus! Good to see you. You’re here for your suit, I suppose?”

“Yes. And also I brought my lover with me!” Kapu nods at his friend. Jari suddenly feels warmer by the mention of his fake status.

Jani is also a tall man. For being the owner of this dapper shop, he looks oddly out of place with his mohawk, the fingerless gloves and the simple hoodie.

 “Great! Another possible happy customer then!” Jani exclaims. He puts on his glasses before he shows the men to the back section of the shop. “I’ll be right back with your suit, Markus!”

It gives the two musicians some time alone.

 “You know him?” Jari asks.

“Knew him since kindergarten. We kind of drifted away because he moved to this place. But it’s good seeing him here,” Markus says.

Jani quickly returns and Markus goes into one of the changing rooms to test his costume.

When he exits the stall both Jani and Jari gawk at the stunning sight of their friend.

 “Oh my, you look really pretty!” Jani outs his delight.

“Thanks to your work,” Markus praises the tailor’s work.

 “Stop it, you’re making me blush,” Jani swooshes the compliment away with a hand before patting said hand onto the taller man’s shoulder.

Jari watches the sight and feels all of a sudden quite jealous of the intimacy between the two men.

 “And what do you think?” Kapu now turns to the drummer.

“Eh, well… Really good looking!”

 “Damn right. Isn’t he the most handsome man on earth?” Jani winks.

“He’s my partner!” Jari snaps before he can control his mouth. The tailor is taken by surprise. Markus as well. The two old friends exchange looks.

 “I’ll explain later,” Markus reassures Jani. “Anyway. Now it’s your time to shine!”

“Ah yes, correct! Let’s start with some measurements, shall we?”

 

It takes Jari some time but eventually he too, manages to get a nice set of clothing together.

 “You two will be the stars of the evening!” Jani happily states once he’s done.

“That sounds great,” Jari smiles, leaning into Markus’ embrace. This whole pretend-relationship isn’t that bad at all. It surely has its perks. He’s never been this close with Markus before.

Suddenly there’s the fear of all this being over too soon. Jari quickly brushes off that thought because right now he and Kapu are walking hand in hand over the street.

 “Can’t wait for your suit to be properly made,” Markus says.

“Yeah, me too. I’m really looking forward to this Christmas.”

 “Same. It will be fun!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time! Yay!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @mydarkdisquiet!! Thank you for kudoing and reading this fic (and other PoTF fics!  
> I'm always so happy to see other people join me and my fellow writer friends on our PoTF adventures!  
> It always leaves me wondering what you guys think of all these wild stories i come up with :') And wondering who's behind those kind kudos and hits :D

Finally the day has arrived. It’s Christmas morning and Jari is up earlier than he expected. Especially because the night before, he couldn’t sleep so he had texted with Kapu.

When Markus called him sweetheart in his text message, Jari had felt overwhelmed with warmth. He wondered if _real_ couples were sappy like that too.

 

“Someone is in a good mood,” his mother points out at the breakfast table.

 “It’s Christmas, of course I’m feeling swell,” Jari mutters as he keeps stuffing his mouth with bread.

“Jari!”

 “Sworry, momf.”

 

\--

 

Jari feels almost discouraged when Kapu calls him, telling him he can’t make it to the tailor with him so he has to go alone.

Rather nervous he enters the shop where Jani is changing the shop windows’ content.

 “Hello, Jari! Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, mister Snellman!”

 “Hey now, friends can call me Jani,” the tailor winks. He gets out of the window and steps to the counter. “I’ll take out your suit now. Sorry it took me some time.”

 “It’s alright. It’s finished right in time!” Jari reassures the other man. Patiently he waits for Jani to return with his tailored suit.

As expected, the thing fits like a second skin. Jari swirls around and inspects himself in all three mirrors Jani has set up.

 “Looking gorgeous. You two would be such a good _real_ couple.”

The comment catches the drummer off-guard. It must’ve been readable in his posture and look because Jani begins giggling.

 “I know about the act you two put up,” he confirms the younger man’s suspicions. “Markus told me.”

Jari lets his shoulders droop and head hang in embarrassment. “It’s pathetic of me, right?”

 “Nah, man. It’s kind of cute. And great that Markus went along with it. May I ask you something: why did you choose Markus for this act?”

 “He’s my best friend. And, and-” Jari stutters. He wasn’t prepared to answer such question.

“It’s alright, Jari. I was just kidding with you! But on a more serious note, I think Markus might actually fancy you!”

 “He does?!” Jari immediately replies, too excited.

Jani nods in all honesty. “Yes. He talks to me about you more often than you’d think. Especially now that you two are kind of fake dating. If you can even call it ‘fake’ anymore.”

 “Whoa.”

“What about you? You like Markus?”

 “He’s a very good friend,” Jari mutters. Jani isn’t in for beating around the bush and insists.

“Come on, Jari, you know what I mean.”

 “Yeah. I like him. I think this whole pretend-game of ours has caused me to like him even more than ever,” Jari confesses with a blush on his cheeks.

 “You should tell him.”

“What?! No way!” Jari shouts."

 “Okay. Then I’ll take him,” Jani taunts but with a lightness to it.

“Oh god no, no!” Jari, again, acts too quick. His face is turning all red now.

 “Here we go again! Already protecting your to-be husband,” Jani chuckles amused. “Alright, I won’t tease you any longer. Let’s get to the final purchase steps, hm?”

 

\--

 

Jari helps around in the kitchen although most of his sisters are better in this kind of stuff than he is. The women of the family are chattering about their partners. His oldest sister is even going to get married.

 “What about you, Jari? You haven’t said much since you came here.”

“Oh, well… You’ll see tonight,” Jari smirks mysteriously.

 “Apparently his partner is one of his bandmates,” his mother joins the conversation.

“Mom! I told you to keep that a secret still!” Jari complains and rolls his eyes. His mother mimics the eye-roll before continuing doing her chore.

 

The dinner is almost ready and Jari sneaks upstairs to get dressed properly. As he stands in front of the mirror with his new suit, he recalls the words of the tailor.

Is he really going to tell Markus about his growing feelings for him? Maybe later  tonight if they got some spare time alone perhaps. Jari doesn’t want to think about it too much so he quickly goes downstairs again.

 His sisters have also slipped into their fancy costumes. They all look stunning and they’re happy to see their little brother look sharp as well.

 “Yes, I’ve been to a tailor,” Jari grins as he tugs nonchalantly at the collar of his tie.

 

\--

 

One by one the partners of his sisters arrive but Markus is nowhere to be seen yet. It makes the youngest sibling nervous. He stares at his watch and also glances over to the clock every once in a while. “Come on, where are you?” he hisses through his teeth.

 The doorbell rings loud and Jari jumps out of his chair in shock. He runs over to the hallway.

He glares through the glass and sees it’s Markus. With a wide smile he opens the door for his one-night-partner.

 “Markus!”

“Jari! I’m sorry I’m a bit late. Hope this can make up for some of it?” Markus sighs and shakes his head. In his hands is a big bouquet of red roses. A nice contrast of his dark suit and a recurring tint of red to his tie. Markus hands over the flowers and while doing so, he manages to smooch Jari’s cheek.

Only now does the smaller man realize his legs are trembling.

 “L-Let’s go inside. My family is already expecting you,” Jari says with an evenly trembling voice.

“It will be alright,” Markus reassures him although he has to gulp once.

The drummer leads his partner to the dining area where his family members are already seated.

 “Good evening everyone. I’d like you to introduce me to my partner, Markus!”

“Good evening, Markus,” the Salminen family greets the new guest.

 “Good evening, everyone. Merry Christmas to all of you! As Jari already said, I’m his partner, Markus. I am the keyboardist of the band he plays in. It’s an honour to meet you finally!”

 “It’s our pleasure as well,” mister Salminen states with a short nod.

“Please, Markus, have a seat!” miss Salminen stands up and shows the bald man a seat next to Jari’s.

 

“So, besides being in a band… how did it happen?” Jari’s youngest sister immediately wants to know.

 “Oh well… eh,” Jari doesn’t know what to reply. How could he forget to practice this part of the whole deal?

 “We started out as friends, obviously. Maybe even just as bandmates,” Markus takes over and in his eyes Jari can read it: _it’s fine, I’ll handle this_.

 “But after some time, I realized Jari could be more than just a friend and a bandmember.” The way Markus gives his friend a meaningful look, Jari is almost convinced Markus is telling the truth. Added to that, are Jani’s words and-

 “That’s beautiful,” one of his sisters interrupts his thoughts. She sighs in admiration.

The rest of the evening is spend with happy banter and recalling funny shenanigans. Jari is happy to be able to join the conversation when it comes to relationships and every so often he and Markus will hold actual hands.

 

\--

 

It’s already one hour after midnight when Markus is about to leave. He is suddenly called back by Jari’s mother. “For tonight, our guests are invited to stay for the night as well. We can lay an extra mattress in my son’s room.”

 “Oh, that’s wonderful,” Markus smiles.

He finds Jari in his room, already preparing a second bed for his friend. “Hey, Markus! I’m glad you can stay.”

 “Yes. Your mother has a way of convincing people,” Markus chuckles. “But no, for real. It was very enjoyable evening and you have a great family.”

 “Glad you like them.” Jari ogles the now closed door. The two men talk some more about the evening and the reactions to the presents before going to sleep.

 “That was the best Christmas I’ve had,” Jari whispers to the dark.

“Same,” Markus replies in a soft tone.

 “Good night, Markus.”

“Sleep well, Jari.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sappy fluff continues!

The days between the exciting Christmas evening and the new year, Markus and Jari spend even more time together, simply enjoying the holidays.

 

\--

 

Markus invites the whole band to come with him ice skating. Jaska is apparently a pro in it. For Marko it has been some time he stood on his blades. But after a half hour, he manages to keep up with the guitarist. The lead guitarist, however, isn’t that used to ice skating.

 “It’s much different than skiing!” he exclaims at the other blondie who is jokingly mocking him.

Jari is also struggling on the ice. This whole time he either kept to the railing or he used one of the special racks for beginners.

Markus smoothly skates toward him and holds out a hand. “Need help?” Jari blushes.

 “Yes, please!” he quickly grabs Kapu’s hand and the taller man pulls him slowly toward him.

“I see you’re starting to get some balance, right?” Kapu asks.

The drummer nods while he also tightly squeezes the other man’s hand.

 “We’ll go slow. Like this. Exactly.”

Jari eagerly follows the keyboardist’s instruction, not losing body contact with him.

 

\--

 

Jari feels like he should also initiate something so one day he asks Markus to go and have lunch together in his favourite bistro.

Once they arrived at the dessert, Jari orders a special dessert for two. Not hiding the fact that it’s in fact a _lover_ ’s sorbet.

 “So we’re still doing this, correct?” Markus chuckles once the large bowl of ice cream arrives.

“What?”

 “The lover thing.”

“Ah,” Jari says. He looks away for a second. Should he tell Markus about his feelings? He decides to play it cool.

 “Thought this had become more genuine.”

“Ooh,” Markus says. The drummer looks at the other man in surprise. Is there disappointment? Mockery in the musician’s eyes?

Then Kapu adds: “I’m glad we think the same then.” His face turns red and Jari begins to blush as well.

 “Oh, r-really?”

Markus nods heavily. “Yes. I think,” he coughs nervously before continuing, “I think I might’ve actually fallen for you for real now.”

 “Yes. I mean, me too! I-, I’ve really come to _love_ you,” Jari admits his feelings openly. He sighs in relief. His feelings have been mutual all this time.

 “Cheers, on being real lovers,” Markus winks.

“Cheers.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Markus and Jari are invited to Jani’s place to celebrate new year and do the count-down together. The second floor where Jani lives is totally different from the tailor shop beneath.

It’s less classy and more… well, Jani. However, Jari feels at home right away and he’s happy he can spend this night with Markus. His actual partner now.

 Jani immediately understands the situation when the two stand on his doorstep, hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder.

 

 “You two love birds make me jealous,” the man exclaims when he brings in the snacks while Jari and Markus lazily lay on the couch in each other’s embrace.

Jani throws them two cans of beer to enjoy.

 “Nice!”

“Oh, and I see we got some nice chips too,” Markus adds. He rips one bag open and throws a handful into his mouth.

 “Oy, easy there. We still have four hours to go!” Jani warns him with a chuckle.

“What are we going to do?” Jari wants to know.

 “I thought we could watch a movie or something,” Jani says. “Or just watch some tv. Just chill and relax.”

 They decide to go with the latter. There’s some sitcom on and Jani judges the costumes that appear in it.

 “I like the contrast,” Jari notes.

“What do you mean?” Jani eyes the younger man with suspicion.

 “Your own clothing style and the sort you see downstairs.”

Jani cackles. “You’re right. Some people be like that. And just because I look like a hobo on a normal day, doesn’t mean I can’t have a sense for _different_ fashion also!”

 

\--

 

“Markus, hey. Markus!”

 “Hm, hm, what?”

“Wake up sleepyhead!” comes Jani’s voice now. When Markus opens his eyes, Jari still lays against him. The bald man’s arm wrapped around Jari, a bit too tight.

 “Oh, I’m so sorry!” Markus quickly gets up and unwraps himself from his lover.

“Oof, almost choked on your love,” Jari puffs.

 “Was the series that boring you fell asleep?” Jani snorts.

“Nah. Just sleepy even when arriving here,” Markus sighs. “What time is it?”

 “Just in time for the count-down. But it still is an hour before night,” Jani says after throwing a quick glance on his watch.

 “Okay.”

Jari jumps up from the couch and begins walking in circles. It gives the other men a questioning look on their face.

 “Is everything alright?” Markus asks concerned.

“Yep! Just… sleepy leg because you know… your weight on me.”

 “Hey!”

“I’m not saying your fat! I mean, look at my belly!”

 “It’s cute,” Markus replies without hesitation. “But I know what you mean.”

 

On tv the countdown finally begins. All three men are glued to the screen. Together they wholeheartedly count down the seconds too.

 “Three!”

“Two!”

 “One!”

“Happy New Year everybody!”

Jari and Markus hug first. Then Jani hugs Markus and then turns to Jari.

 “Hug?”

“Hug,” Jari grins before falling into the taller man’s arms.

“Let’s go outside and watch the fireworks!” Jani exclaims. The couple quickly follows the tailor downstairs and outside. In the street some neighbours have already taken out their crates of firework.

Heavy bangs are heard everywhere. The black sky gets filled with colourful sparkles. It almost sounds like there’s thunder in the air with smoke hanging in the streets.

 Jari holds Markus hand in his own. He rests his head against the man’s shoulder while looking up to the sky. He’s in awe. Not only because of the firework, but also because Markus has become his legit partner. All because some silly idea of getting into a pretend-relationship.

 “What a wonderful night to start the new year with,” Markus sighs.

It makes his partner look up. There’s some silence hanging between the two men before they decide in silence what to do next.

 Jari stands on his toes. Markus bows down a little and in the middle, their lips meet. It’s a careful, tender kiss at first. But with Jani’s not so subtle encouragement, their second kiss turns more passionate.

 “Happy New Year, Jari.”

“Happy New Year, Markus. May there be more nights like this to come.”

 “Absolutely.”


End file.
